Hangin' Out after Fast Friends!
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: We all know Chad said that he and Sonny should hang out after Fast Friends. Here's what I think should happen!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Or High School Musical. Or Catch Me. Enjoy!**

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting in the Prop House on the couch, bored to death. We had finished rehearsal for the day and everyone had gone home. Accept me. See, I walked to work this morning, and now, its thunder storming outside. Just my luck. I didn't want to go on the computer just in case the power went out. So that crosses off the TV also. And my phone is dead. Yay me.

I was lost in my thought about what happened earlier with Santiago Heraldo, the interview, Chad saying we should hang out sometime, getting back at Chad... Speaking of which I need to post that video. I should do it now! Oh wait...

"Ugh I am SO bored!"

"So am I" I jumped at the voice and turned to see that Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Ahh! When did you get here?!"

"I've been here for a few minuets you just didn't notice me." He said. "I mean, how can you not notice me? I'm THE Chad Dylan Cooper!" ugh typical Chad...

"Whatever. Why are you still here at the studio?"

"I told you we should hang out sometime so, here I am" He said with a smirk. I hate that smirk. Although it is kinda cute...SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY!

"Okay... what do you want to do?" I asked turning to face him and crossing my legs. "How about 20 questions!"

"20 questions? Really Sonny, really?"

"What? Do you have a better idea?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh that's easy, Blu... I mean yellow." Snap. I almost told him my favorite color just so happens to be the same color (and shade) as his eyes...not that I know what color his eyes are. Psh! "My turn, what is _your_ favorite color?"

"Umm...Blonde."

"Chad, that's not a color"

"To bad. What's your favorite movie?"

"High School Musical." I knew this would get him mad. He HATES Zac Efron. Heh heh...

"WHAT?! You do know Zac Efron is in that lame excuse for a movie?" **(A/N: I don't think its a bad movie this is just Chad's idea of it)**

"Oh come on Chad, its not THAT bad."

"Yes it is! And you want to know why?"

I sighed. "Why..." I didn't really want to know but, I was kinda curious.

"Because I'm not in it. AND they had the audacity to cast Efron INSTEAD OF ME! And I even auditioned for the part!" **(A/N: Sterling Knight did actually audition for the part of Troy. Look Sterling Knight up on YouTube)**

"You did?! Why did I never know that?"

"You never asked."

"Oh... interesting. What is your favorite TV show BESIDE Mac Falls?"

He looked nervous then said: "Uh... next question!"

"Nuh-uh! Answer it!" I said with a smirk.

"Fine. Myfavoriteshowis'SoRandom!'"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"My favorite show is 'So Random!'!"

"Haha I heard you the first time I just wanted you to say it again!" he glared at me and I just sat there with a smug look.

"Moving on... what do you do in your free time?" He asked me, turning and sitting like I was.

"Well I like to read, come up with sketch ideas, watch TV, sing and play my guitar-"

"YOU sing and play guitar?"

"Yes. And Piano. Why is that so surprising?"

"Are you good?"

"What?"

"Are you good at playing and singing?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I mean, I wright my own songs. But NO ONE, other then my mom, has heard them."

"Oh. Do you have a guitar here?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Go get it."

"What?! Why?!"

"'Cause I wanna hear you sing."

"What?! NO! Did you not just hear me say that NO ONE has ever heard me sing? I don't do singing in front of people!" I yelled. Apparently he was unfazed because he stood up and said:

"Fine, I'll go find it then."

"Fine I'll get it." I said in my I-can't-believe-your-making-me-do-this voice.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

"I'm back." I said as I walked into the prop house and sat down on the couch again with the guitar.

"Took you long enough."

"Well excuse me for needing to get it out of its hiding place."

"Whatever, just play."

"Cha-ad! Do I have to?"

"Yes. Play."

"But"

"PLAY!"

"Fine."

"Don't start that. Play."

I started to play the song I just finished a few days ago. Oh I hope I'm not terrible. That would just give Chad another reason to tease me.

"_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye""

I closed my eyes as I sang. Partly so I wouldn't see the look on his face. I hope he doesn't realize I wrote this about him.

_"But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me..._

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me."

I finish the song and opened my eyes to see Chad just staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh was I that bad? I'm sorry."

"What? No, no! You have a beautiful voice!" he said before he realized what he was saying.

"Really? Thanks Chad!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've gotta go. I'm watching my sisters so my parents can go out to eat tonight. Catch ya later Monroe."

"Wait, Chad, you have sisters?"

"...ya. Two little sisters. They are 14 and 6."

"oh. Thanks again Chad. See ya later!"

"Bye Sonny!"

Wow. Chad has sisters. I wonder what else I don't know about him. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

**What did you think? I would love it if you...REVIEW!**


End file.
